Crying with You
by Sophia Feros
Summary: It seems Kakashi has gone on an 8 year mission. And when he comes back he discovers she has closed the path to her mind.Who will find her again? It's KakashixSakura. So I really wonder who will save her? hehe. Enjoy!


This one-shot was inspired by "Show Me Love" by tatu…cause tatu rocks like that….

poser discaimer: Do you really think this innocent little middle schooler owns NARUTO. You are a fool if you think so. LOL. Just kidding. I would never call you a fool, that's mean. real disclaimer below.

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto. Teehee.

Crying With You

Tape: #0023 Session 4, 8:03 AM

'How many days have gone by? How many months? Years? I don't care anymore.' Her eyes showed no expression or feeling. The once-sparkling crystal-clear eyes that lit up a whole party, were now dull, lifeless, unresponsive. Her cheeks were sunken to the bone and skin pallid from athe lack of sunlight. The girl's hot-pink hair color was now washed away, untrimmed, unkept. 'I'm all alone now. I don't want to be saved anymore.'

End Tape

Naruto used to come every afternooon, tell countless jokes, talk about his daughter Megumi, and make ramen for the two of them. Although she never laughed, replied, or ate the ramen, Naruto kept on coming. Not once did he even mention to her he really thought he should cut down on the ramen because of the high sodium. He wanted it to be the same; wanting to feel like when she came back everyone would welcome back her with the same open arms since they were kids. He hid his tears and sobs from Sakura. He couldn't bare to lose her. It was as if he had failed to save both Sasuke and Sakura. The raging blond-haired ninja's fire was dwindling, in danger of being put out, and decided to escape.

The blazing goldy-locks flew the door, eyes determined.

"Tsunade-sama, please give me a mission that will be far away and a long time."

Tsunade blinked. Many thoughts rushed through her head.

A mission? A long one? Should I pick that one?

Will he just leave Hinata and Sakura behind?

Did he just call me Tsunade-sama?

"Naruto."

The Hokage turned her chair to the window, clasped her hands together, and sighed.

"You know about the S-ranked criminal, Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto gasped. Tsunade continued. "This mission consists of two sections: Locating the traitor, and killing him. This is an important mission for Konoha. Goldy-locks stared straight into the Godaime's eyes, and shouted, "Hai!"

Visitation Period: #0032, 2:38 PM

4 years later

"Ne, Sakura-chan?" Ino winced. "Why don't you answer Dr. Shirokani, or Naruto and I?" Sakura simply sat unmoving with her back facing Ino.

" That's enough now… Sakura.Wake up.Talk to me!" She screamed.

Ino stamped her feet and shook her head violently, with tears flying freely from her face.

"Answer me! Am I not your friend?!" Ino's lips trembled and her face, ashen, hung low while she stalked out to the exit. She turned at the door and yelled, "We're waiting for you!" Bolting with all her might, she fled.

Unknown to Ino, Sakura's calm, cool face was soaked from the eyes down with salty, silent tears.

"I'm sorry, Ino. Sakura managed to rasp out.

Another 4 years later

Kakashi burst through Konoha's large, wooden gates. 'I'M HOME!', He felt like singing to the world. He stopped in the Hokage's Headquarters to overhear a conversation, that choked his heart.

"Ino, it has been 8 years and she hasn't said a word in that time. She's a living vegetable!"

"I won't take that for an answer! Do you even care about Sakura? I thought you of all people--"

Tsunade raised her hand high and brought it down upon Ino's face.

"Did you know, each day she lives, a piece of her mind is forgotten? Is that what you want? A mindless doll that looks like Sakura!?" Ino backed away.

"I—no, I don't want that. I want Sakura." She whispered. "Is that too much to ask for?" Tsunade pulled Ino close. Her winkled hands combed through the young ninja's hair.

"Kakashi, she's on the 7th floor, room 12."

The silver-haired ninja revealed himself from behind the wall to face the Hokage and bowed low. "Understood." He replied.

As he walked up the winding stairwell, the steps seemed to creak and groan with each step. His mind filled with anxiety. For 7 years, he had waited to once more wrap his arms around her petite body. 7 years, he had waited to touch her lips with his own again. So now, before him the greyish-white door stood forebodingly in front of his eye. Opening the door, he there saw the pale creature. Sakura opened her mouth. No sound escaped her parched lips. She stood from her chair and drew her arms in front of her.

" here…" Sakura voice faltered. Kakashi swept her close. Sakura returned his strong brisk grip. Sakura began to cry.

"I--" She struggled to finish her sentence. After each two words her voice seemed to crack. "I can't stop—crying. I missed—you, so much. I remember—you, only you..."

Before she could say anymore, Kakashi's lips were forced, gently upon her. They were warm and soft. Sakura's mind crumbled. After years of no physical contact, this was an 'Oh my goodness', moment. She could hear and feel his pounding heart, or was it hers? She didn't care. All she cared about was being with him, in his arms. For the first in years, in her life perhaps, she felt _fuzzy _and loved; a piece of her crumbled puzzle was returned to her. Sakura giggled suddenly.

"Kakashi…why is your hair white?"

"It's silver, darling."

"Oh…"

"Why do you wear a mask?"

" 'cause I'm too damn sexy without it, and it only goes off for _special _people."

Sakura blushed. "Oh…that's good to know…"

Tsunade chuckled and clucked her tongue as she moved away from the door. "Guess I'll inform the gang. A BIG party is in order!"

-----------------------------------------

Sakura had found that she could still be a ninja with Kakashi as her private instructor… She also became close friends with Naruto and Ino once more. To put it bluntly, Sakura was happy and life was simple. 3 years later she bore a son, and named him Saitaro. Little did she know, a glaring watchful eyes was upon her, jeering at ever move, waiting to strike. But that's a diferent story, another time, another romance. For now…

"SAKURA-CHAN! HERE IS YOUR RAMEN, HOT FROM THE POT!"

Sakura mangled him, then mercilessly punched his face.

"Naruto, shut up and give me the damn ramen. I haven't had some for 8 years!!"

THE END! YAY.

Okie Dokie. Cute, yes? Pretty please with a heck of a lot of sugar on top with whipcream on top, if you don't like whipcream you can have a cherry , and if you don't like cherries, just take the sugar, Read & Review!! And if you haven't read my "loving the sandman"…read it. LOL. Then you can review that too…because…I am addicted to reviews…I'm sorry if I'm typing a bit oddly…halloween was a few hours ago so…you know!! I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
